mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Canned Goods
Canned Goods is the twenty-fourth episode (second part of the twelfth episode) of Season 1 of The Mr. Men Show. Plot *'Miss Naughty's Plot': Miss Naughty switches cans, she switched snails with creamed/sweet corn for money, the Mr. Men and Misses accidentally got canned snails, and she sells creamed/sweet corn door to door, she gave Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small their creamed/sweet corn but she failed to give some to Miss Chatterbox, because she dropped her wagon and spilled them all over Miss Whoops' can truck. *'Mr Happy and Miss Sunshine's Plot': At the Good Morning Dillydale Centre, Mr Rude has to remember what the bean cans are without looking, but by smell and taste. *'Mr Grumpy and Mr Stubborn's Plot (deleted in the UK version)': Mr. Stubborn hurt his arm and tries to open a cherry soda can all by himself, but he can't do it, so Mr. Grumpy offers to help him, but Mr. Stubborn won't let him, finally Mr. Grumpy grabs the can and tries to open it, it gets all over him and Mr. Stubborn leaves because that can is 'cheap' for him. *'Mr Bump's Plot': Mr Bump, Miss Whoops and Mr Tickle sort out pea cans, but Mr Bump is pushed in a can and is sent to Mr Scatterbrain who offers Mr. Bump to eat sauerkraut with him and his penguin friends. Bumpers Miss Calamity working around with canned goods, but get knocked over by Miss Whoops. *Miss Calamity stacked cans of corn, but Miss Whoops took a can of the bottom and causes it to topple down. Miss Calamity fell into the cans. *Miss Calamity is dusting the shelf of cans, when Miss Whoops enters by and gets a can, but didn't like what it was and places it back. This causes the shelf to go back and hit Miss Calamity. *Miss Calamity to get back at Miss Whoops by unloading her bag of canned goods onto Miss Whoops. Miss Calamity then gets a giant can falling onto of her out of nowhere. Fun Facts Trivia *Miss Whoops saves Dillydale from Miss Naughty's pranks in Miss Naughty's plot *There are a few changes in the dialogue between the American British airings: *Little Miss Chatterbox says that spiders eat bad bugs in the US, but she says flies instead of bugs the UK. *In the US, when Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy open their can of snails, Mr. Small exclaims "Egads!", but in the UK, he exclaims "I say!". **Garbanzo was changed butter. *Mr. Nervous' scene when he gets frighten by about the snails was shown in Renegade's interview with Lynda. Remarks *This episode makes it imply that Dillydale is a big country, as the crate of canned peas traveled from the ocean and desert. *This is the only time Miss Chatterbox's house is placed ontop of a hill. Goofs * When Mr. Persnickety first speaks in this episode, he has the voice of Mr. Small. It was a mistake, and it was corrected in the UK version. *Miss Calamity is flipped when falling into the cans of corn. Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show